Quiero una vida junto a ti
by death linkin
Summary: SasuXSaku...un engaño, trajo consecuencias, una enfermedad trae cosas buenas y bastantes sentimientos encontrados... este fic antiguamente se llamaba consecuencias espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**No sabia como había acabado así, nunca se imagino en esa posición, nunca se imagino que doliera tanto algo que le parecía tan irreal, simplemente termino amándola, aunque le había costado mucho darse cuenta de ello, cuando por fin lo logro, todo se le derrumbo, todo se perdió, sabia que ella lo amaba con toda su alma y había sacrificado mucho por el, tal vez fue eso, ver todo lo que ella dio, sentirla tan segura, sentirla tan suya, que realmente nunca se dio tiempo de apreciar lo que tenia, siempre había experimentado todo tipo de dolores, pero ella sabia aliviarlos y ahora que ella faltaba no sabia que hacer, se sentía perdido en la obscuridad… nuevamente…**

**---flash back---**

**Había ido a tomar unos tragos con naruto, pues este ultimo se sentía el hombre mas feliz por estar próximo a casarse, no es que le animara la idea de estar con un naruto el doble de escandaloso de lo normal por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero a pesar de todo lo apreciaba, aunque no lo demostrara.**

**Por azares del destino cuando volvía en no muy buen estado, gracias a que su lado competitivo se deicidio hacer presencia esa noche, no había parado hasta que naruto quedo dormido de tanta bebida, lo cual trajo como consecuencia, que lo tuviera que llevar a su casa, desviándose del camino habitual,es asi como sea topo con Karin **

**Debió ser el efecto del alcohol, la noche o simplemente su mala suerte, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en el departamento (el cual compartía con sakura, ya que habían decidido vivir juntos) con karin**

**Karin- vamos sasuke! Por los viejos tiempos sabes que no soporto esta aldea y mañana me ire,a demás no tienes nada que perder la molestia no esta… y recuerdo que gozábamos tanto… no lo extrañas sasuke?**

**Decía eso mientras se acercaba seductoramente hacia el Uchiha y comenzaba a proporcionarle pequeños besos en el cuello, aunque a este ultimo parecía no inmutarle en lo mas minimo**

**Sasuke – no me apetece estar contigo y lo sabes, ahora largo de aquí-**

**Asi es Karin habia tenido la osadía de pasar , pero al parecer el alcohol que habia ingerido habia apasiguado a sasuke o mas bien atontado**

**Karin –( esta es una oportunidad que no se presenta todos los días… y sabre aprovecharla )-**

**Karin paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sasuke, y comenzó a apoderarse del lóbulo de su oreja, dando pequeñas mordidas , si algo habia aprendido de las veces que habia estado con el, era lo que realmente lo exitaba. Sasuke no era del todo consiente solo sentía las reacciones de su cuerpo, su razón se habia ido de un momento a otro y todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos.**

**Sasuke-Karin estas agotando mi paciencia, y sabes que no es mucha**

**Karin aprovecho que el tuviera cerrados los ojos, daría rienda suelta a la imaginación de sasuke y lograría su objetivo, fue entonces cuando acercó su boca a el oído de sasuke, y comenzó a hablar con una voz pasiva pero incitadora cargada de deseo **

**Karin- imagina que soy ella- entonces Karin acerco sus caderas a las de sasuke y comenzó a frotarse contra el lenta y provocadoramente –imagina que estas a punto de hacer tuya a sakura- y nuevamente comenzó a besar su cuello, otro de los puntos débiles de sasuke – imagina que el cuerpo de sakura esta deseoso de ti y de recibirte dentro de el- decía esto mientras el ritmo de sus caderas aumentaba – imagina que haras tuya a esa mujer que tantos otros hombres desean y solo tu puedes disfrutar de ella-**

**Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que sasuke callera, la deseaba (n/a a sakura eh!!!) tanto, y el alcohol habia nublado a la razón**

**Sasuke – sakura eres solo mia- dicho esto se aseguro de que la supuesta "sakura" que tanto deseaba quedara con las piernas rodeando su cadera el contacto era delicioso pero necesitaba mas, la tención entre sus piernas se volvia insoportable, en esta posición y tropezando por todos lados entre besos mas que apasionados, salvajes acabo teniendo sexo con Karin **

**Los rayos del sol comenzaban a caer sentenciosamente sobre el rostro del Uchija **

**Sasuke-( que demonios, mi cabeza me esta matando)- fue cuando sintió que habia alguien al lado suyo –( que demonios)-y la vio, karin con plácidamente dormida al lado suyo, desnuda y cubierta por la misma sabana que lo cubría a el**

…**.-que tonta fui…pensar que lo nuestro podía funcionar… pensar que realmente habia un nosotros…-fueron los susurros de sakura al ver la escena de sasuke en la misma cama que otra mujer que no fuera ella **

**No podía estar pasando, lo habia olvidado!! Olvido que esa mañana regresaba sakura,no quería voltear, esperaba que todo fuera un sueño pero entonces sucedió necesitaba saber si ella estaba ahí, aunque esperaba que su imaginación le estuviera haciendo una mala jugada, fue entonces cuando su mirada se enfoco donde se encontraba ella, ahí estaba , se veía tan frágil, tan herida, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos… lo habia vuelto a hacer, la habia lastimado**

**Sasuke-sakura yo…-**

**Sakura- tu nada sasuke!! No hay nada que decir…tus actos lo han demostrado todo!!!!!- dicho esto sakura se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, sin mirar atrás, dejando a un sasuke en estado de shock**

**---------------fin flash back--------------------**

**Y es que al principio su orgullo pudo mas, el era un Uchiha, no debía ceder, pensaba que ella regresaría como otras veces, habia tenido pocas discusiones aunque , claro algo así no había pasado, pero la sentía tan segura que ese estúpido pensamiento estaba en su mente, al pasar de los días la ausencia e indiferencia de sakura , le afectaba mas, sentía algo en su pecho que lo oprimía …. La necesitaba esa era la verdad……….su voz, su cara, su aroma… era simplemente irremplazable y es que desde eso, habia pasado un año, habia intentado estar con otras mujeres pero estando con ellas no sentía nada, ni siquiera placer, pues pensaba en ella , pensaba si ella estaría haciendo algo similar con otro hombre, y eso realmente lo enfurecía y terminaba yendo hacia donde se encontraba sakura, pues un peso se iba de el cuando la veía trabajando, durmiendo, cosinando… viviendo su vida.. sin el a su lado… y cuando la veía llorar, sabia que la única causa de sus lagrimas era el, quería consolarla … demostrarle cual importante era ella para el..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mientras tanto con Sakura…**

**Todo iba de lo mas normal, otro dia, otra misión, esta vez se le había asignado ir con naruto e ino a curar a la importante hija de un señor feudal bastante influyente al parecer, la enfermedad aunque grave, no habia avanzado mucho, pero aun asi les habia costado curarla, también dentro de la misión tenían que curar a varios infectados por esta enfermedad les habia llevado tres días con sus noches sin descanso alguno, realmente se encontraban agotados, pero satisfechos lo habían logrado, decidieron que era hora de partir, descansarían como se debía en casa**

**Sra Yamada -muchas gracias por todo**

**ino-no fue nada, vera que en unos días su hija estará como si nada-**

**naruto- el ramen estuvo delicioso!!! Fue bueno estar aquí-**

**sakura dio un golpe discreto a naruto – bien ahora nos vamos, cuiden mucho de su hija por favor-**

**Sr Yamada- asi lo haremos no se preocupe-**

**Todo parecía de lo mas normal, ahora todo en ese lugar se encontraba en calma. Iban justo a la salida del pueblo cuando una pequeña niña de unos 8 años se acerco a ella sollozando**

**x-por favor sálvenla… ella es lo único que tengo…después la muerte de mis padres por una estúpida venganza…que nos dejo solas…por favor ayúdenla-y la pequeña niña callo de rodillas se veía agotada y sobre todo bastante agobiada **

**sakura (esas palabras… la venganza…que arruinaba vidas) ella lo sabia muy bien y después vio pequeña se veía tan indefensa, quien no ayudaría a una pequeña y entonces vio sus ojos, eran tan parecidos a los de sasuke… la ayudaría a costa de todo.. **

**naruto- donde esta tu hermana? Que le sucede?-**

**x-ella esta enferma, desde que nuestros padres murieron vivimos fuera del pueblo… no nos quieren aquí… –**

**ino- no puede ser!! Como llego tan lejos la enfermedad?!! parece que es mas contagiosa de lo que teníamos previsto-**

**x- Les pedi ayuda a las personas del pueblo…pero no quisieron escucharme nuestra familia esta tachada..-**

**sakura- llevarnos con ella te ayudaremos-**

**y asi fue sakura paso toda la noche llevando acabo el tratamiento necesario para salvar a la hermana de la pequeña mientras que ino aplicaba las medidas necesarias para que nadie mas quedara infectado**

**ino-…se supone que tendría que verse una notable mejoría sakura… porque no reacciona como esperábamos!..-**

**sakura- la enfermedad esta demasiado avanzada… -**

**pequeña -por favor…díganme que se pondrá bien…**

**ino- … esperaremos un poco para ver si mejora… esperemos que si… ya hicimos todo lo que esta en nuestras manos…-**

**Fue asi como transcurrió el dia y la niña no mostraba ninguna mejoría, sakura se habia agotado, durante toda la noche no paro de intentar todo para poder hacer algo por ella, pero todo parecía inútil**

**naruto- debe haber algo que podamos hacer… no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!!! Es una niña aun!! La misión era ayudar a todos!!!!**

**Sakura se acerco a naruto y hablo bajo, solo para que el la escuchara, nadie mas – naruto quiero que te lleves a la pequeña y a ino un momento… tengo que intentar algo-**

**Naruto- sakura ….. pero estarás bien?-**

**Sakura- claro que si no te preocupes, todos merecemos una oportunidad y yo se la dare a ella..-**

**Naruto como pudo saco a las dos de la casa, le costo bastantes pero lo logro, entonces sakura comenzó a dibujar en el suelo un extraño sello-esto será suficiente, estarás bien……- dijo sabia que lo que iba a hacer era peligroso, pero no quería ver a nadie sufrir, en los últimos años las alegrías se habían disipado rápidamente, eran como destellos fugaces – si no te pude salvar a ti sasuke-kun… lo hare con los demás- y si bien sasuke habia cumplido sus objetivos el costo habia sido alto, habia derrotado a itachi, como era de esperarse no habia resultado satisfactorio como el habia pensado además el dolor de las heridas no era comparación con el que tenia en su alma y eso no era ningún secreto para sakura, aunque ciertamente habia vuelto y habia entablado una "relación" con ella, ella sabia que su alma y su corazón habían sido seriamente afectados en ese proceso, sabia que de verdad lo amaba.. pero tenia que poner su bienestar, esta vez no se doblegaría…pues su alma se marchitaba con el dolor del recuerdo del engaño**

**Ino- naruto es un momento serio! No podemos estar buscando el ramen aquí!-si una escusa tonta, pero habia funcionado, aunque casi las tubo que sacar a rastras de la casa**

**pequeña- esta bien ino-san… solo intentaba ayudar a que no nos preocupáramos.. iré a ver como se encuentra mi hermana-**

**naruto- deberías aprender a la pequeña ino!! Relájate!!!!-**

**ino- naruto por favor esta no es….- y de repente lo nota –donde esta sakura?-**

**Justo en ese momento llega algo agitada la pequeña - vengan rápido!! Mi hermana mejoro!-**

**naruto- lo sabia! Sakura lo hizo!-**

**ino- de ke hablas?-**

**pequeña - encontré a sakura dormida en el piso, de la habitación donde se encontraba mi hermana, les agra….**

**Justo en ese momento ino salió corriendo de la habitación donde se encontraban para llegar hasta donde estaba sakura – por favor que no lo haya hecho…-cuando vio a sakura de inmediato reviso su estado, estaba muy pálida y respiraba agitadamente – pero que hiciste sakura…-**

**Enseguida llego naruto- que sucede ino?-**

**Ino- por eso ella no quiso ir!! Eres un tonto!! Como dejaste que hiciera esto!-**

**Naruto- que le sucede a sakura-chan?-**

**Ino- uso una de las técnicas que son mas peligrosas para salvar a alguien…. pero tsunade sama no se la quería enseñar a sakura porque sabia que algo asi podía suceder… la descubrí sacando los libros prohibidos de tsunade-sama Sakura me hizo prometer que no lo diría… y ahora las consecuencias son estas-**

**Naruto-que le sucederá a sakura-chan?-**

**Ino- aunque sakura se ha vuelto muy buena, es muy débil emocionalmente hablando y estas técnicas no se deben usar con frecuencia porque atentan contra tu propia vida…… no todos están dispuestos a arriesgar su vida de esta manera, pero Tsunade- sama sabie que ella no lo dudaría ni un segundo para usarlas y salvar a alguien…debí haberlo previsto-**

**Hermana mayor- se los agradezco mucho**

**Pequeña- hermana no hables aun estas débil!-**

**Hermana mayor - lo se, pero aun asi, muchas gracias… se que pude morir…-**

**ino-es a Sakura a quien deben agradecer- dijo tristemente - pero por ahora naruto carga a sakura, necesita ayuda… iremos de inmediato a konoha, llegaremos en un dia si apuramos el paso… debemos de hacerlo.. no tengo las hiervas necesarias para ayudarla..todas se han agotado-**

**fue uno de los viajes mas largos para ino y naruto cuando por fin llegaron a konoha, tsunade-sama atendió a sakura y aunque ya habia pasado tres días desde su hospitalización no habia reaccionado, no podía recibir muchas visitas, pues sakura se habia contagiada de la enfermedad,sus defensas quedaron muy débiles por la curación hecha y eso habia permitido que la enfermedad la invadiera, aunque tsunade la habia encapsulado para no siguiera avanzando, la enfermedad habia mutado diferente en ella, aunque todavía no sabían exactamente que habia pasado lo único que sabían es que habia una pequeña posibilidad de que la pudiera transmitir a alguien mas, si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, eso no le importaba a sasuke la visitaba todo el tiempo que podía, aunque tenia que tomar medicamento para prevenir el poder contagiarse…**

**tsunade- uchiha tenemos que hablar-**

**sasuke- que sucede?**

**Tsunade-aquí no en privado- (no se si lo que voy a hacer es correcto… pero espero que ayude)**

**Sasuke-podria ser aquí… sakura podría despertar ….. y quiero estar con ella cuando eso suceda- ante esta ultima frase tsunade quedo totalemente impresionada , no era común verlo teniendo demostraciones de afecto hacia alguien**

**Tsunade- esta bien… se que la situación de sakura es difícil… y se que tal vez no es justo lo que te voy a decir pero pienso que todas las tonterías que ha hecho sakura … han sido a consecuencia de lo que a pasado contigo…. créeme que no estoy nada de acuerdo en que ella este contigo, se que lo de ustedes nunca fue una relación con todas las de la ley, además cuando estaban con otras personas, tu te mostrabas distante de ella, pero por favor uchiha a mi no me engañas, lo que sientes por ella es muy fuerte, aunque … de hecho pienso que estar contigo solo le traerá mas daño….**

**Sasuke- eso lo se…**

**Tsunade- y por eso pienso que es una locura, pero cuando ella despierte… necesitara pasar la cuarentena… para ver que la enfermedad este totalmente controlada… pensaba dejar a sakura en el hospital… pero… si hay algo que ella ve en ti con tanto fervor… te propongo que tu la cuides en la mansión uchiha.. shizune se encargara de que la casa este nuevamente habitable… te estoy dando una oportunidad para recuperarla… que dices?**

**Sasuke-porque lo hace?- (volver a esa casa después de tanto tiempo….)**

**Tsunade- lo hago por ella.. – dice eso acercándose a sakura, sabia que no debía estar mucho tiempo ahí, era una de las pocas veces que la visitaba, seria un gran problema si ella enfermase, como hokage tenia muchas responsabilidades , no tenia tiempo para enfermar**

**Sasuke-acepto…. **

**Tsunade camino en dirección a la salida y justo antes de salir – si la hieres.. hare todo lo que este en mi poder para alejarte de ella.. no importa que- y salió de la habitación**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasaron los días, y sakura no parecia tener ninguna mejoría… sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse, la paciencia no era su fuerte**

**Ino- sasuke necesito que salgas-**

**Sasuke-………….**

**Shizune- acaso no oíste, sal ahora!-**

**Sasuke- …… no lo hare… para que demonios quieren que salga-dijo comenzando a exaltarse- **

**Ino- la medicina que usaremos en sakura es fuerte… no queríamos tener que utilizarla pero necesitamos hacerle unos análisis, que no podemos hacer a menos de que este consiente…-**

**Sasuke- …. Me quedare entonces! Quiero estar cuando despierte!!!!- dijo esto totalmente exaltado-saben que no podrán sacarme de aquí… -**

**Shizune – no te gustara lo que veras, va a despertar muy perturbada- dijo esto tomando las muñecas de sakura fuertemente-**

**Sasuke- …. No me ire..**

**Ino-esta bien … vamos a hacerlo- y procedió a aplicarle la inyección, en un principio sakura comenzó con convulsiones ligeras, después abrió los ojos de golpe, a shizune le costaba mas trabajo controlarla, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas bruscos**

**Shizune- calma sakura … estamos aquí , todo esta bien**

**La sensación que causaba la inyección era como si su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro… realmente doloroso y era pocas las veces que llegaban a aplicarla pero necesitaban que ese virus se erradicara totalmente del cuerpo de sakura.. pues de lo podría ser un problema para la aldea que se iniciara una epidemia**

**Sakura parecia agotada, aunque empezaba a tranquilizarse porque el dolor disminuía , su mirada vacia angustiaba a todos los presentes**

**Ino- sakura… el dolor pasara rápido tranquila**

**Sakura- que hace el aquí?-**

**De repente el silencio invadió la habitación, el ambiente era muy pesado e incomodo, nadie se animaba a contestarle a sakura**

**Sasuke quería decirle cuanto deseaba esta con ella, que estuviera bien, cuanto la extrañaba, pero le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos y mas aun con dos personas mas en la habitación**

**Sasuke- solo vine por ti, tsunade te dejo a mi cuidado en la mansión uchiha..**

**Sakura- eso no puede ser cierto!!!! – la respiración de sakura comenzaba a agitarce-mentira!!! Ella jamás me dejaría con alguien como tu para cuidarme!!! Ino, shizune!! Díganme que es mentira!!**

**Shizune- el no miente sakura…**

**Aunque era bastante irreal todo eso para sakura, simplemente no articulo palabra alguna, simplemente se recostó y cerro sus ojos intentando frenar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, era muy doloroso de por si pensar en el, no sabría que hacer estando tanto tiempo con el… no quería… no debía volver a caer **

**Ino se acerco a sakura y dibujo un sello en las palmas de sus manos e hizo lo mismo en las de sasuke**

**Ino- ya sabes que hacer sasuke**

**Sakura- para que es esto?**

**Shizune- cuando tu cuerpo entre en contacto con el de sasuke se formara una especie de barrera que no dejara que en el transcurso de tu transporte, el virus pueda expandirse, pusimos una barrera asi en la casa del uchiha, tienes rotundamente prohibido salir de hay durante 40 dias, y después d eso tsunade ira a revisarte**

**Sakura-(esto no puede estarme pasando… 40 dias!!!)- es broma cierto?-**

**Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sakura y la cargo entre sus brazos, claro no dejaba de moverse, pero esto no era problema para sasuke y asi con ella quejándose y muy inquieta llego hasta la mansión, realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo el lugar era bastante acogedor, sasuke dejo a sakura en la cama del que seria su cuarto**

**Sasuke- shizune e ino te trajeron ropa, esta en el armario…- no es que a sasuke le desagradara la pequeña bata que llevaba sakura del hospital, pero con algo debía de cortar el silencio**

**Sakura- déjame sola uchiha!!! **

**Sasuke- sabes que tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar, vamos a estar en esta casa juntos y solos un buen tiempo!- esto le traía esperanzas reconfortantes al uchiha para recuperar a sakura**

**Sakura trago saliva con algo de dificultad sabia tenia razón- …vete … quiero estar sola… quiero descansar… quiero tener un poco de paz!!!**

**Sasuke- esta bien, por ahora..**

**Sakura se sentía fatigada, no recordaba que se sentía estar bien con ella misma, decidió que un baño la relajaría y asi fue, después se puso un sueter verde que le llegaba a medio muslo y unos mallones negros, se recostó en la cama y quedo profundamente dormida hasta entrada la noche, porque su estomago pedia por alimento, aunque ya era tarde sabia que habia la posibilidad de encontrarse con sasuke su cuerpo le pedia alimento, bajo sigilosamente , tardo un poco en encontrar la cocina, pero una vez que la encontró y ensendio la luz, se sorprendió habia unos platos con comida y una nota en la mesa, se acerco y la tomo para leerla**

**NOTA: supuse que tendrías hambre, espero disfrutes la comida, yo la hubiera disfrutado si hubiéramos comido juntos…**

**At2e Sasuke**

**Sakura se sentía simplemente consternada, algo asi de parte de sasuke le parecia simplemente de lo mas irreal, pero no era el momento de carcomerse de intriga por lo que estaba pasando con sasuke **

**La mañana siguiente sakura despertó lo primero que hizo fue asomarse por la ventana, era un dia nublado y lluvioso, decidió que seria bueno leer algo tendría mucho tiempo libre y no quería desperdiciarlo, pero primero le apetecia tomar aire fresco se puso un sueter unos jeans y salió al jardín, lo que ella no sabia es que un par de ojos azabaches la miraban atentamente, ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos**

**Sasuke- no me parece buena idea que estés tanto tiempo aquí afuera te empaparas y además hace frio**

**Sakura- … entrare en un momento… no tienes que cuidarme lo se hacer sola**

**Sasuke-pues parece que no, no se como se te ocurre salir en un dia asi**

**Sakura- .. como sea –( que me pasa… porque me siento tan mareada)**

**Sasuke noto como sakura se tambaleaba un poco y muy decidido la tomo en brazos**

**Sakura- que crees que haces ¡!! Bajame!!!!!**

**Sin embargo pese a las quejas, la llevo a su habitación y la puso sobre su cama**

**Saskuke… como te sientes?**

**Pero ella no respondia solo lo veía tristemente**

**Sasuke- porque me ves de esa forma..**

**Entonces sakura desvio su mirada**

**Sakura- si me siento mejor, pero no puedo estar recostada todo el tiempo sabes?**

**Sasuke- porque no? Te ves bastante bien asi**

**Sakura se sonrrojo notablemente**

**Sasuke miraba fijamente sus labios, lo cual hizo que sakura se sonrrojara mas si era posible y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos**

**Sakura- detente…**

**Pero este hacia caso omiso, asi que ella volteo su cara y un sasuke decepcionado solo deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de sakura y salió de la habitación dejando a un sakura triste y aturdida, con un mar de pensamientos sobre el azabache**

**Asi paso la semana sakura era lo mas seca posible con sasuke y este intentaba recuperarla con pequeños detalles, pero no obtenía resultados eso lo ponía de no muy buen humor y en una que otra ocasión habían acabado peleando**

**Sakura- por kami!!! Sasuke ¡!!! Dejame salir a tomar aire fresco!!!**

**Sasuke- el clima esta muy frio, entiéndelo!!!**

**Sakura- no me importa!!! Entiende tu eso!!**

**Sakura estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, cuando sasuke la tomo por las muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared, su mirada reflejaba enojo y frustración todo lo que el quería era cuidarla **

**Sasuke-basta sakura! Entra en razón de un buena vez! Maldición!! Nunca entiendes nada!! Y asi me profesabas amor!!! Si ni siquiera logras entender razones!- y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido demasiado, no era lo que en realidad quería decir, pero el enojo y la frustración hicieron que saliera la parte impulsiva de el**

**Sakura lo miraba fijamente, su mirada reflejaba la mas pura decepción y tristeza-…tu ganas… me ire a mi habitación**

**Sasuke- yo…- pero no le habia dado oportunidad para decir nada, simplemente ella se habia dado media vuelta y se habia marchado rumbo a su habitación**

**Habían pasado horas y sasuke pasaba a ratos por la habitación de sakura pero solo se oian los sollozos de ella, realmente no sabia que hacer, se recargo en la puerta de la habitación de sakura, quería entrar, pero sabia que si lo hacia provocaría una batalla campal, fue entonces cuando algo llamo su atención, sakura estaba tosiendo y se oia que respiraba entrecortadamente y con dificultad, no espero ni un segundo mas y entro**

**Sasuke- que suce….- y vio como sakura respiraba con dificultad, sus manos apresaban las sabanas de su cama, al estar presa de tal desesperación**

**Sin esperar ni un segundo mas, sasuke llamo al numero que shizune le habia proporcionado por si algo pasaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba examinando a un agitada sakura, sasuke noto la mirada de preocupación que reflejaron sus ojos de shizune y esto fue como una daga en el corazón para el y de repente el pensamiento de perderla invadió su mente…**

**Shizune saco de sus pensamientos a sasuke- le eh puesto una inyección para que se tranquilice, dormirá un buen rato y estará estable cuando despierte **

**Sasuke-que le paso? Ya habia estado mejor esta semana!! No habia tenido ninguna reacción similar! Nada que pasara de pequeños mareos**

**Shizune- debido a que la enfermedad muto, en ella, si bien logramos que no fuera contagiosa al parecer lo que no logramos fue que la expulsión de ese virus para el cuerpo de sakura fuera fácil…. Sabíamos que cosas asi podían ocurrirle … al parecer lo que resta de la cuarentena será una etapa difícil para ella, pero lejos de eso… significa que esta expulsando el virus con éxito de su cuerpo**

**Sasuke- que otros síntomas puede presentar? **

**Shizune- mareos, desmayos, fiebres, dificultades para respirar… incluso vomitar sangre.. se que pasara por malos momentos… **

**Sasuke- será mejor que pase esos momento en el hospital, llevémosla ahora mismo!**

**Shizune- … no serviría de nada, tsunade sama nos prohibió rotundamente administrarle otra cosa que no sean trankilisantes, porque no sabemos que efectos podrían tener exactamente nunca habíamos tratado un caso asi**

**Y fue asi como se sintió el ser mas impotente, no podía hacer nada… asi que se dirigió hacia donde estaba sakura, se sento en una silla al lado de la cama, tomo su mano y velo su sueño hasta que morfeo reclamo el de el**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura- donde estoy?**

**Sakura se encontraba en un bosque era de noche y nos alrededores no se encontraba nada familiar y de repente escucho que alguien caminaba por el lugar**

**Sakura-quien anda ahí?**

**Apareció frente a ella sasuke, en sus ojos se veía lo vacio que estaba, su cara no tenia expresión alguna, era como si su alma no estibiera**

**Sakura- que sucede? Que esta pasando sasuke donde estamos?**

**De la nada una espada atravesó al uchiha por la espalda, y la filosa punta del arma le atravesaba directo al corazón, el sujetaba la parte que salía con las dos manos, pero solo lograba que estas sangraran**

**Sakura estaba atónita, sin embargo un chispazo de razón llego a ella y aunque corria hacia donde se encontraba, el camino hacia el parecia interminable, por mas que corria no lo alcanzaba, corria con todas sus fuerzas pero no llegaba hasta donde el se encontraba**

**Y sasuke se desplomo en el suelo bañado en sangre,fue entonces cuando el correr de de sakura termino y finalmente llego a el, se arrodillo junto a el e intento curar la herida pero nada pasaba, la herida no cerraba , no dejaba de sangrar no sucedia nada, y una cascada de lagrimas comenzaron a flotar de sus ojos jade**

**Sakura- saskuke resiste por favor**

**Y sasuke tomo su mano, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba**

**Sasuke- …. Gracias… sakura…**

**Sakura- no repitas eso por favor- y una desesperada sakura se aferro a sasuke en un abrazo, pero este se le iba de las manos como arena**

**Sakura despertó agitada, le dolia el pecho y su respiración era agitada -fue tan real- y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, entonces lo noto, un sasuke sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su cama y sintió como el dolor en su pecho desaparecía poco a poco y se fue tranquilizando **

**Sasuke aun medio dormido se dio cuenta d que sakura estaba despierta sentada en su cama- que sucede?- **

**Y no resistió mas y lo abrazo, lo abrazo como nunca antes, lo extrañaba, lo amaba, no lo quería perder, no otra vez, no sabia si lograría sobrevivir sin el y el respondió el abrazo, la necesitaba tanto, la amaba tanto, la extrañaba, necesitaba su perdón sin embargo pero se permitió disfrutar el abrazo hundiendo su cara en su cuello**

**Sasuke-gracias…-**

**Y de nuevo las lagrimas de sakura salieron a flote de nuevo**

**Sakura- no digas eso… no en ese tono… no otra vez… -**

**Sasuke rompió el abrazo, tomo la cara de sakura entre sus manos y pego su frente a la de ella**

**Sasuke- tranquila… estare contigo.. lo prometo-**

**Sakura-… mas vale que esta promesa sea cumplida …-**

**Y sabia que tal vez era muy pronto para intentar acercarse de esa manera a ella pero, no resistía mas y la beso, fue un beso tierno, lento , se dieron el tiempo de disfrutarlo, sintiendo una ola de sensaciones añoradas con el**

**Sasuke- sakura yo…-**

**Sakura- shhh sasuke luego hablaremos…. disfrutemos el momento- y dicho esto rodeo el cuello del uchiha con sus brazos y lo beso esta vez el beso transmitia pasión, sentía como su cuerpo tenia necesidad de estar junto a el, lo habia extrañado tanto**

**El uchiha no se quedo atrás ante el acto de Sakura y tomo su cintura posesivamente, estuvieron un rato así disfrutando el momento, pero después sus cuerpos empezaron a querer mas, especialmente el de sasuke, asi que comenzó por separarse de los labios de ella y besar su cuello pausadamente sin prisas, ante esto sakura solto un leve gemido, pero claramente perceptible para sasuke, lo cual lo lleno de satisfacción, poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama, con el sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no ejercer demasiado peso ni lastimarla, pero continuaba besando su cuello**

**Sakura – Sasuke-kun …-este fue el detonador para el, le encantaba como se oía su nombre pronunciado por ella y mas cuando lo hacia en forma de un satisfactorio suspiro**

**Poco apoco sasuke fue despojando de su ropa a sakura hasta dejarla en ropa interior, mientras lo hacia siempre mantenía sus ojos en los de sakura y no faltaban los besos apasionados **

**Sakura no se quedo atrás y empezó a jalar la playera de sasuke para que este se la quitara, después comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de este y con ayuda de el, termino en el suelo junto con la demás ropa**

**Por fin la piel de ambos estaba en contacto, sasuke sentía como los pechos de sakura chocaban contra sus pectorales, el contacto lo estaba volviendo loco, los besos cada vez eran mas voraces y sus manos no se quedaban quitas, pues recorrían cada lugar el uno del otro**

**Sasuke quería proporcionarle el máximo placer a sakura, empezó a mover poco a poco su sexo en friccion con el de sakura y cada vez hacia mas presión, sin aumentar la velocidad **

**Sas…sasuke kun- dijo en un suspiro ella, para después separar sus piernas y que el se posicionara mejor sobre ella, este seguía haciendo presión con su sexo y sobándose con el sexo de ella **

**Sakura necesitaba mas, su cuerpo se lo pedia, asi que tomo una de las manos de sasuke y la guio hasta su seno, el entendió en seguida y con un hábil movimiento se deshizo de la prenda que impedía hacer que le diera placer a sakura, empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos en los pechos de sakura, esta en reacción poso sus manos en el cabello del uchiha halándolo suavemente, el succionaba un pecho mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba hábilmente el otro. Poco a poco, lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta llegar al sexo de ella, ****esto a sakura le pareció una eternidad, acaricio un poco su sexo, pausadamente disfrutando cada gemido que ella emitia con un simple rose **

**Sakura rodeo a sasuke con sus piernas**

**Ha.. hazlo.. ya por favor sasuke..- le pedia entre jadeos, con una voz ronca por el deseo, y con sus piernas se las arreglo para bajarle los bóxers a sasuke, y este se deshizo de ellos, cuando miro a sakura que solo tenia una prenda , la vio deseosa de estar con el, en sus ojos se reflejaba el amor que le tenia con una mezcla de deseo, simplemente una visión mas que tentadora y hermosa para el **

**Sasuke solo atino a sonreír, procedió a quitarle sus bragas y a penetrarla, en un principio lento, pero sakura pedia mas pero sasuke continuaba introduciendo su miembro y sacándolo lentamente.**

**Sakura sea aferro a su espalda clavando un poco sus uñas en el- sa..sas..sasku-kun ma..mass –**

**Y el no tenia como negarse, si ella lo pedia de ese modo y mientras aumentaba el ritmo, tomo las manos de sakura y las posiciono cada una al lado de la cabeza de sakura, con las suyas sujetándolas, sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar su cuello y a bajar hasta sus pechos proporcionando leves mordiscos en el camino, una vez que llego hasta su objetivo, empezó a darles la atención necesaria con su boca, los gemidos de sakura no cesaban, y comenzó a sentir como la vagina de sakura se contraía, indicando que esta casi llegaba a su climax, era una sensación deliciosa y el no pudo evitar emitir un ronco gemido, estaba de sobremanera excitado asi que empezó a embestir a sakura mas rápido y fuerte **

**Sakura entre gemidos llamo a sasuke, quería sentir sus labios besándola con la pasión que tanto añoraba, y fue asi como en medio de tanto placer, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente**

**Sakura ya no aguantaba mas y entre besos emitió un final gemido para después venirse, y sasuke ante tal placer termino por derramar su esencia dentro de ella, salió de ella , y en un hábil movimiento puso a sakura en su pecho y la rodeo posesivamente por la cintura**

**Sakura…-pronuncio sasuke llamando la atención de ella**

**Sakura oia el latir del corazón de sasuke –si?-**

**Perdóname por ser un idiota… se que tal vez no te merezco… te he hecho sufrir demasiado …-sakura solo le dio un suave beso a sasuke**

**-Creo que esta noche .. te he demostrado que te eh perdonado sasuke-kun-**

**Sakura poso su frente en la de sasuke y cerro sus ojos, disfrutaba de sobremanera estar con el**

**Casate conmigo…sa-ku-ra- - pronuncio algo nervioso sasuke **

**Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y sus miradas se enfrentaron**

**Y una felicidad increíble empezó a invadir a sakura, y tan rápido como un rayo, la imagen de sasuke con otra en la cama apareció, quiso separarse de el pero este se lo impidió, solo sentía como de la cara de sakura que ahora estaba en su pecho, emergían pequeñas gotitas de agua**

**Sabes..- pronuncio lenta y suavemente- te amo.. te amo demasiado, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me pidas eso… pe..pero- las lagrimas salian en mayor cantidad – tengo miedo.. tengo mucho miedo de sufrir… no quiero derrumbarme ya no mas**

**Y sasuke sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada, le daba miedo estar con el, comprendió que todos sus actos a través de los años, dieron como fruto esas palabras y se maldijo mentalmente, el silencio invadió la habitación por un tiempo hasta que sasuke decidió hablar**

**No..no quiero que tengas miedo a estar conmigo, el tiempo que pase alejado de ti.. fue doloroso y pensaba mucho, creo que eh crecido, además eh descubierto que tu eres irremplazable y única para mi… y lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño… déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.. cuanto deseo cuidar de ti.. cuanto quiero estar contigo.. cuanto quiero que vuelvas a confiar plenamente en mi… lo harias?..te casarias conmigo? … querrías formar una gran familia conmigo?- sasuke estaba nervioso, que ella le dijiera que no seria devastador para el, ella tardaba en responder y el simplemente se estaba volviendo loco hasta que finalmente escucho a sakura decir**

…**si…- y ella elevo su vista para tener contacto visual con el**

**Se sentía el hombre mas completo del mundo deposito un suave beso en sus labios y observo como morfeo se llevaba a sakura , la admiro era preciosa, le encantaba verla asi de tranquila con su respiración pausada, simplemente hermosa y poco a poco a el lo domino el cansancio y se quedo dormido también.**

**Los dos sintieron una increíble paz y sabían que era el princio del resto de sus días juntos, unos maravillosos días.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura despertó, se encontraba sola en la cama – habrá sido un sueño?*suspiro- pero se dio cuenta estaba como dios la trajo al mundo (n/a desnuda pues jajajaa) decidió ponerse algo de ropa e ir a averiguar donde estaba sasuke, como se atrevía a dejarla asi como asi?! Pensó**

**Bajo las escaleras , no vio a nadie , peso que tal vez se encontraría en la cocina y si no era asi aprovecharía para probar bocado, la noche tan ajetreada le habia abierto el apetito, descubrió su desayuno en la mesa, pero solo era para uno, comió algo intranquila, porque sasuke no aparecía? **

**El ring del teléfono la saco de si, se dirigió hasta el y contesto**

**Sakura- bueno?**

**Shizune- sakura…**

**Sakura- hola! Shizune! Como estas? Que gusto que llames!! Dime te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**Shizune- sakura ha sucedido una emergencia**

**Sakura( que sucederá? Será sobre sasuke?....) y el corazón de sakura comenzó a acelerarse **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………**.- me pregunto cual le gustara mas?**

**Sasuke esta feliz de la vida, quería que todo el mundo supiera que tendría un nuevo comienzo junto a sakura, pero mas que nada quería dejar en claro que pese a lo que todos pensaban, el la amaba, y por eso en estos momentos se encontraba comprando el anillo de compromiso para sakura, hasta le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, llevaba horas escogiendo el anillo perfecto para SU sakura**

**Sasuke- me llevo este!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Shizune- recuerdas a miyuki y a ayame?**

**(Nota.- eran dos sacerdotisas pequeñas tenían 10 años que sakura las habia curado hace tiempo, pero curarlas le tomo meses es por eso que se habia encariñado demasiado con ellas, esto sucedió antes de que regresara sasuke)**

**Sakura-claro que si? Que sucede con ellas?-su tono de voz empezó a quebrarse las niñas habían sufrido mucho y eran muy importantes para ella, cada vez que podía les escribía **

**Shizune( yo que pensaba hablarlo primero con sasuke pero… no hay tiempo)-pues las han traido… de emergencia… esto es muy raro, no me puedo explicar porque ha habido tantos virus!...se que tu manejo del chacra no es muy bueno por el momento pero el problema es que cuando alguien las quiere curar, se forma una especie de barrera que nos impide acercarnos a ellas.. tu sabes lo que han pasado y que la razón d esto sea porque no confían en muchas personas … tu eres la indicada**

**Sakura- ire ahora mismo para alla!- hablo una agitada sakura**

**Shizune- no no espera!!! Recuerda que no puedes salir de la mansión uchiha! Las llevaremos para alla… pero tsunade te revisara antes de que las veas**

**Sus piernas se empezaron a tambalear, su respiración era bastante agitada, un repentino mareo habia llegado hasta ella y como resultado, se encontraba una sakura de rodillas, con dificultades para respirar, sabia que tenia que estar tranquila de lo contrario tsunade no la dejaría acercase a las pequeñas para curarlas**

**Sasuke- sakura!!!**

**Llego y de inmediato se arrodillo frente a ella**

**Sakura- es…estoy.. bien …sa…sasuke..**

**Sasuke-tranquila sakura!!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de envolverla en un sobre protector abrazo**

**Sakura se aferro a la espalda de el y comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco**

**Sakura-estoy bien, ya paso- hablo quedito la pelirosa**

**Sasuke- como puedes decir eso!! Será mejor que descances**

**Sakura- no puedo, tengo que intentar curar a miyuki y áyame**

**Sasuke- acaso estas delirando? Quienes son ellas? Tu no puedes hacer eso que no ves tu estado?!-dijo casi gritando, no podía contener la frustración cuando sakura se arriesgaba de esa manera**

**Sakura le explico porque ellas eran tan importantes para ella, el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, como por sus raros poderes no eran bien aceptadas en el templo y ella entendía eso a la perfección, entonces al aceptarlas, ellas también comenzaron a formar un vinculo con ella, se habia convertido en algo asi como su hermana mayor**

**Sakura- es por eso, que tengo que intentarlo sasuke**

**Sasuke cargo a sakura hacia el sillón de la sala de estar y la recostó**

**Sasuke-descansa un poco, yo te despertare en cuando lleguen ..**

**Sakura callo en los brazos de morfeo, sasuke estaba velando su sueño, el estaba sentado en otro sillón cerca de ella, pero se sentía protegida y segura, cuando el estaba cerca**

**Sasuke escucho que tocaban la puerta, sabían quien seria, y quería hacerle algunas preguntas a tsunade antes de que, sakura ayudara a las niñas**

**Tsunade ingreso a la casa con expresión seria**

**Tsunade- necesito hablar contigo**

**Sasuke- yo también **

**Tsunade- al grano uchiha, como ha estado sakura los últimos días? … la verdad esque no quiero que sakura sea quien cure a las niñas, no se que efectos puedan aparecer, y se que le costara mas de lo normal debido a que el cansancio se incrementara y el control de chacra se tornara muy difícil para ella…pero se que si no dejo que sakura intente ayudarlas jamás me lo perdonara y de verdad quiero que consiga su felicidad……… lo eh estado pensando mucho y hasta yo tengo cierto sentimiento de protección sobre ella, de verdad es una persona sumamente especial, pero intento que ese sentimiento acabe porque solo hace que ella se sienta frustrada, es por eso que dejare que haga lo posible… se cuanto significa para ti, y al ser consiente de los riesgos que implica para sakura hacer esto…**

**Sasuke- la apoyare en todo lo que sea necesario, pero no puedo dejar que atente contra su vida…**

**Tsunade- comprendo, solo nos queda ver como reaccionara el cuerpo de sakura ante esto, donde esta?**

**Saskue guio a tsunade hasta donde se encontraba sakura, suavemente la sarandeo un poco para que despertara, y después de un chequeo rápido, llego shizune junto con otros médicos que ayudaban a transportar a las niñas, pues estaban inconcientes, rápidamente hicieron de la sala de estar una habitación habituada para ellas, colocaron dos camillas y los sillones los colocaron contra la pared, era un lugar espacioso**

**Sakura vio que palidas estaban, y que débiles se veian, se acerco y comenzó a examinarlas, como todos habían pensado, la barrera no apareció esta vez, esto les dio una sensación d alivio a todos, tomo un lápiz y papel y comenzó a anotar una lista de plantas medicinales, después se la entrego a shizune**

**Sakura-por favor shizune has un jarabe con estas plantas para ellas, ahora intentare extraer el virus**

**Shizune-esta bien sakura, procura no excederte**

**Los demás doctores y shizune se retiraron del lugar, dejando a tsunade controlando la situación**

**Sakura comenzó a extraer el virus, se encontraba entre las dos camillas con un brazo extendido a cada lado, desprendiendo una bola de chacra a cada lado, la mantenía cerca del pecho de cada niña y poco a poco algo parecido a un hilo rojo comenzó a salir de ellas, esto no duro mucho sakura se agoto, y rápidamente, tsunade controlo el virus depositándolo en un envase sellado, sakura tambaleo y sasuke la tomo por la cintura sosteniéndola**

**Sasuke- tiene fiebre…**

**Sakura - estoy bien, continuare un poco mas y después descan…- de repente comenzo a tener un gran dolor en el pecho, su respiración se agito nuevamente y comenzó a tocer, cubrió sus manos con su boca y cuando dejo de tocer ****habia sangre en sus manos**

**Tsunade-veo que fue mala idea esto…**

**Sakura- cla..claro que no!! De todos modos lo que me esta pasando esta previsto no es asi?**

**Tsunade- ve a descansar, si mañana te sientes mejor seguiremos!**

**Sakura – NO ROTUNDAMENTE NO el virus sigue se sigue expandiendo, por lo menos tengo que sellarlo! No voy a dejar que les pase nada!**

**Tsunade- niña testaruda! No te lo estoy aconsejando te lo estoy ordenando! Uchiha ella esta a tu cuidado di algo!**

**Sasuke- … sakura sabes que esto no es lo mejor para ti.. pero..*suspiro.. yo te apoyare en lo que decidas…( aunque en verdad me duele verte sufrir creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por mi sakura)**

**Sakura quedo sumamente sorprendida no esperaba eso por parte de el, y menos últimamente que estaba tan sobreprotector, pero le agrado que la comprendiera y asi haciendo un gran esfuerzo termino de sellar el virus sus piernas volvieron a tambalear pero sasuke fue mas rápido y la cargo hasta su habitación para k deskansara**

**Sakura- gracias por todo sasuke has sido muy comprensivo**

**Sasuke-hmp( te lo debo… tu siempre has estado hay para mi )**

**Sasuke abrazo a sakura y se sento en la cama acariciando su mejilla mientras ella quedaba profundamente dormida**

**Tsunade tenia muchos asuntos que atender y necesitaba la ayuda de shizune asi que ino se quedo a cargo de las niñas, ellas se quedaron en la mansión uchiha también a sasuke le pareció que a sakura le haría bien pasar un tiempo con ellas, eran unas niñas realmente lindísimas miyuki era de pelo blanco y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un azul claro realmente hermosos era una niña algo timida y siempre estaba bajo el cuidado de áyame que tenia el cabello negro y del mismo largo que ella, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico increíblemente profundo y ambas tenían una piel muy blanca**

**Pasaron los días y sakura estaba mas agotada de lo normal, pero se la veía feliz compartiendo tiempo con miyuki y a áyame, ino cuando podía iba a ayudarle a cuidarlas, pero con ella faltando tsunade le habia asignado mucho mas trabajo del normal.**

**Sasuke se sentía un poco celoso de ellas pues todo el tiempo lo pasaban con sakura y ahora ella apenas y le prestaba atención, incluso dormía con ellas, al principio lo comprendió pero su paciencia no era infinita**

**Miyuki era una encantadora niña con el cabello blanco y largo, sus ojos eran de un azul bastante claro y su tes era muy blanca al igual que la de su hermana áyame ella también llevaba el cabello largo solo que este era color negro y sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico impresionate**

**Miyuki- hermana …**

**Ayame- que suscede?**

**Miyuki- presiento que no le agradamos mucho a sasuke kun…**

**Áyame- lo se, yo también lo eh notado**

**Miyuki tenia los ojos vidriosos y la mirada baja-no quiero que sakura nos rechace porque no le agradamos a su novio..-**

**Ayame abrazo a su hermana- sakura no es asi, ella no nos abandonara-**

**Sakura- que hacen niñas!? Es hora de hacer el pastel que les prometi!!!... – sakura noto la mirada triste de ellas- esta todo bien?**

**Ayame- tu jamás nos abandonaras… como los demás … cierto sakura san?..-**

**Sakura las abrazo- siempre estare ahí para ustedes-**

**Pasaron un dia de verdad muy divertido, sakura noto que sasuke no compartía mucho la diversión, estaba mas serio de lo normal, asi que decidió que ese dia dormiría con el, puesto que desde que llegaron las niñas habia estado todo el tiempo con ellas y sabia lo celoso que era sasuke, asi que acosto a las niñas y espero a que quedaran dormidas y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con sasuke**

**Cuando entro a la habitación, esta solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, y podía distinguir a sasuke sentado en la orilla de la cama**

**Sakura- sasuke kun..-**

**Sasuke se paro y se acerco a sakura, tomando su rostro entre sus manos**

**Sasuke-por fin..-comenzo a besarla con pasión y ansiedad, sentía que tenia tanto tiempo que no estaba con ella **

**Toc toc (alguien estaba llamando a la puerta)**

**Sakura se separo un poco-espera.. vere que sucede..- pero sasuke la abrazo posesivamente y no dejaba que sakura se separara de el**

**Sakura- que sucede sasuke?-**

**Toc toc**

**Sasuke- no abras…pasemos un momento a solas…-**

**A veces sakura no comprendía como esque sasuke quería acaparar toda su atención, debía de darse cuenta que ellas, esas encantadoras pequeñas también la necesitaban**

**Sakura- solo será un segundo no te preocupes-**

**Pero ese momento se convirtieron en horas y cuando sasuke decidió ir a ver que sucedia, las encontró a las 3 dormidas, tomo a sakura en brazos y la recostó en la cama que compartía con el, se recostó el también y la abrazo con un poco de fuerza, no sabia porque sentía celos de esas pequeñas niñas, sabia que era inmaduro de su parte que ellas pronto se irían, pero aun asi se sentía inseguro no soportaría que sakura se fuera con ellas, sabia que era un caso muy poco probable pero al corazón no se le manda y eso es lo que sentía el corazón de sasuke.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A la mañana siguiente sasuke fue el primero en despertarse y noto que sakura no estaba a su lado, estaba decepcionado en verdad quería hablar con ella extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con sakura, estaba perdido en el mar de pensamientos cuando de repente entraron sin previo aviso a su habitacion**

**Ayame- sasuke san!!!! Muy buenos días! Es hora del desayuno miyuki y sakura nos están esperando **

**Sasuke- hmp… **

**La mirada de Ayame de repente se torno obscura y triste, ella realmente quería agradarle a Sasuke pues tenían algo en común, querían demasiado a Sakura**

**Ayame- te puedo preguntar algo Sasuke-san?¡**

**Sasuke- …. Que sucede?...**

**Ayame- porque te desagradamos tanto …**

**La pregunta realmente había sorprendido a Sasuke,lo ultimo que se esperaba era algo asi, en verdad no sabia como contestar, un sonido lo saco de su divagación, cuando volteo a ver hacia la puerta, observo que Ayame se había ido, decidió darse un ducha fría eso despejaría su mente**

**Sasuke( pero que demonios estoy haciendo… yo se lo que se siente estar solo … esas niñas no tiene la culpa de nada… )**

**Sasuke lo había decidido se hiba a llevar bien con aquel par que Sakura tanto quería , bajo a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar, y quedo fascinado había un gran banquete, las tres solamente estaban esperándolo para comenzar a desayunar, pero la verdadera causa de su fascinación fue ver la sonrisa pura y verdadera de las tres se veía que realmente la pasaban bien juntas, le encantaba ver a Sakura asi de relajada y alegre, le recordaba cuando eran pequeños**

**Sasuke- vaya si que se esforzaron!**

**Miyuki- …etto… esperamos que te guste!**

**Después de eso empezaron a desayunar amenamente, realmente la estaba pasando bien incluso Sasuke, aunque no era participe en la conversación, se sintió como en familia, el dia paso de lo mas rápido, todos recogieron juntos la cocina, después se abrigaron bien y salieron un momento al patio de la casa las niñas comenzaron a jugar, mientras Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sentados viéndolas, parecían divertirse mucho lanzando la pelota.**

**Sakura- sasuke- kun sobre que querías hablar anoche… siento haberme quedado dor..**

**Sasuke- no importa**

**Sakura- … sasuke es enserio, mi intención no era dejarte hablando solo…**

**Sasuke- lo se**

**Sasuke de verdad quería a Sakura como su esposa, pero tenia miedo, era un paso realemtente grande para los dos, y no sabia con certeza si sakura aceptaría pues desde que se conocían el sentía que la había decepcionado una y otra vez, y le aterraba de que Sakura pensara que le fallaría de nuevo… **

**Sasuke seguía pensando en todas las posibilidades de respuesta posibles de sakura, pero lo que lo trajo a la realidad fue tremendo balonazo en la cara, cuando volvió en si vio la cara de Ayame asustada, se sintió realmente mal de verdad eran unas niñas encantadoras, asi que se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia ella**

**Sakura- Sasuke-kun fue un accidente! Espera!**

**Miyuki- lo sentimos! También fue mi culpa…**

**Se agacho a la altura de Ayame la vio seriamente a los ojos y luego para sorpresa de todas le sonrrio**

**Sasuke- esta bien, te perdono con la condición de que dejen esa idea de que quiero alejar a Sakura de ustedes, ustedes le hacen mucho bien**

**Las caritas de ambas niñas se iluminaron con una sonrisa y corrieron a abrazar a sasuke**

**Realmente fue un maravilloso dia, sasuke sintió lo que era tener una familia se divirtieron, comieron juntos, hablaban amenamente, estaba realemente agotado, pero ahora entendía porque sakura las quería tanto en verdad eran muy especiales, aunque contaran con escasos 8 años, habían pasado por muchas cosas y sin embargo ellas sonrreian a cada momento, después de la cena oyeron el timpre, se trataba de Tsunade**

**Tsunade- hola a todos, vengo por Ayame y Miyuki, tienen programados unos estudios muy temprano en la mañana, y necesitamos checar algunas cosas para que todo salga bien, asi que tendrán que pasar la noche en el hospital**

**Sakura- las acompañaremos!**

**Ayame- no es necesario sakura-san estaremos bien, ya has hecho mucho por nosotras!**

**Miyuki- estoy segura que los estudios saldrán buen! No te preocupes sakura-san**

**Sakura- pero…**

**Tsunade- vamos sakura este par es de lo mas valiente y lo sabes, los resultados estarán de inmediato y vendremos a decirte como salió todo!**

**Asi las tres se despidieron y salieron de la casa del Uchiha , sasuke tomo un baño mientras tanto sakura se recostaba un momento, después sakura tomo un baño relajante, sasuke estaba decidido a hablar con ella, la esperaba sentado en su habitación, cuando escucho que habrían la puerta del baño, sakura por fin había salido, vio la perilla de la puerta girar, había llegado la hora, se levanto dispuesto a hablar pero la vio, no supo que hacer, ella parecía tener una mirada confundida, claro no sabia porque sasuke estaba parado viéndola fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, sakura sabia la comunicación verbal no era precisamente el punto fuerte del Uchiha, asi que solo camino hacia el tomo su mano y sonrió**

**Sakura- todo esta bien sasuke?**

**Sasuke-….**

**Sakura noto que el estaba nervioso, y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, pero Sasuke lo profundizo, se separaron un poco para tomar aire y abrieron lentamente los ojos**

**Sasuke- casate conmigo sakura….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura en verdad estaba sorprendida no se esperaba algo asi por parte de Sasuke, por un lado se sentía feliz, siempre quiso ser su mujer, compartir una vida con el y darle los hijos para asi renacer el clan que tanto quería, pero el recuerdo de la traición le llego como balde de agua fría**

**-yo…- titubeo Sakura**

**-… por favor Sakura dime que no dudas mas de mi, sabes que no te haría daño… nunca fue mi intención…-**

**-… es un paso que marcara nuestras vidas Sasuke…aun no me eh recuperado totalmente… han pa…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por un resentido Sasuke**

**-¿acaso crees que no me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño? Jamás me lo perdonare, Sakura … has sido una luz en mi vida… una luz que no eh sabido cuidar como se debe y lo se … pero…confía una ultima vez en mi … dame la oportunidad… por favor… - la voz de Sasuke comenzaba a quebrarse**

**Sakura no sabia que hacer jamás había visto a Sasuke con la mirada tan apagada, el tenia los puños cerrados fuertemente, tenia miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada, las palabras equivocadas, no quería sufrir, quería ser feliz con el en verdad lo deseaba pero la herida que había causado no se había curado del todo como ella había pensado**

**El silencio reinaba la habitación, Sakura se debatía con su yo interno,y Sasuke no aguantaba mas, asi que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y justo antes de girarla**

**-…espera… no t vayas-**

**- ¿has tomado ya una decisión?-**

**Camino hasta quedar justo atrás de el, pues el seguía con la mano en la perilla listo para salir en cualquier momento, Sakura con manos temblorosas rodeo a Sasuke en un abrazo para después recargar su cabeza en la espalda de el**

**-te necesito… conmigo… pero tengo miedo… solo promete que siempre estarás conmigo aun si nuestro matrimonio fracasa… que siempre me dejaras estar a tu lado, aun si te arrepintieras de lo que me estas proponiendo… no me harías a un lado… -**

**Sasuke sintió un dolor en el pecho, de inmediato se tenso, ella siempre tan dispuesta a dar todo por el, y el le no le había correspondido como ella merecía, cerró los ojos, de verdad agradecía tenerla en su vida**

**Rompió el abrazo, se volteo para quedar frente a ella, claro la diferencia de estatura era bastante notable, así que tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al de ella**

**-Sakura no te mentiré- los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas-tu mejor que nadie me conoce, sabes que mi carácter no es precisamente el mejo, sabes que soy impulsivo digo y hago muchas cosas sin pensar, pero pro favor jamás dudes que te amo, y que lo que mas deseo en esta vida es pasarla a tu lado-Sasuke suspiro- asi que preguntare una vez mas y no importa tu respuesta yo siempre estare a tu lado, Sakura Haruno ¿Te casarías conmigo?-**

**El corazón de sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas sin control, estaba confundida, fue entonces cuando sintió los labios de sasuke rozando suavemente los suyos, ella veía la cara de Sasuke con gran sorpresa ante tal acto pero este tenia los ojos cerrados, entonces lo entendió por medio de ese contacto tan básico el le quería transmitir lo que sentía por ella, asi que cerro los ojos y se entrego al beso**

**Cuando el beso finalizo, el sin abrir los ojos pego su rente a la de ella y sus manos rodearon la cintura de Sakura posesivamente, Sakura rodeo el cuello de el para corresponderle el abrazo y entonces todas las dudas se disiparon**

**-Sasuke kun…-**

**El abrió lentamente los ojos en verdad estaba nervioso-…sss..sssi..- pronuncio titubeante**

**-te amo…y de verdad deseo ser tu esposa- Sakura le dedico una sincera sonrisa a Sasuke**

**En verdad se sentía tan bien, ahora sentía que estaba completo jamás se había sentido asi, Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, algo raro en el, y la beso nuevamente, mientras pensaba que la cuidaría y la amaría sin importar que, su corazón estaba acelerado y ansioso por los tiempos buenos que vendrían, y mas que nada porque seria Sakura, su Sakura, la Señora Sakura Uchiha la que estaría a su lado**

Hola ^^ aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero les guste y muchas gracias por darme animos y decir lo que piensan acerca del fic, espero lo sigan haciendo pues en verdad espero que les agrade

Yume no kaze –gracias por las criticas constructivas –

Ani-chan

Elizabeth

Sakura-chan

Karla

**XY-lust**

**Muchas gracias**


End file.
